


untitled.

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, Soulmates- Names on Wrist, This is so old it's kind of embarrassing but more people need to have terrajinx in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Jinx...? What sort of name is Felicity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled.

Sometimes she was glad that HIVE wasn’t exactly conservative- In fact, so long as you did your homework on time, it was very open minded and accepting. Jinx can’t remember what her hometown thought of the name on her wrist, but she knows she’d have been miserable growing up at HIVE if they had thought differently. 

Tara. Such a pretty name, it almost made her wonder what the girl it belonged to was like. But she knew better than fantasizing and getting her hopes up, because reality was disappointing. A long time ago she had decided to see if any of her classmates held the name, but there were none. 

Now, years later, abandoned by HIVE and having abandoned it even harder, she found herself wondering again. Would she ever find Tara? Should she start going by her real name again to make it easier? … Nah. If she found her, she found her. It’d happen eventually.

The chorus of Cartoon Heroes tore her from her thoughts and she silenced it instantly, regretting her choice in ringtone more and more. 

“Hello?“ 

“Hey Jinx. I have a question…”

“Are you trying to drag me to _another_  viewing of Godzilla? Beast Boy’s too busy or something?" 

”…Nooo…“

"Liar. I’ll be there at three." 

"Yesss!”

Maybe Terra liked dragging her to that movie because she wouldn’t react so strongly to the rampant destruction over the course of the movie. Granted, certain scenes involving the streets being torn apart did make Terra herself uncomfortable, but the rest of the Titans had a harm time enjoying disaster movies. She never _did_  get the story on that. 

Must be a hero thing. 

But she was hardly complaining, Godzilla was a fun movie. 

It was after said fun movie that the girls just plopped on a bench. 

“It just doesn’t get boring,” Terra said with an oddly weary enthusiasm. 

“Nope. Though the humans were still boring. More monster fights. I demand it.” Jinx says blandly, before smiling a bit herself. 

And that’s generally how their nights went, really. It was good. They were friends without being close, the way both of them preferred. 

Except tonight, Terra asked something. 

“Hey, Jinx…? What sort of name is  _Felicity_?" 

Jinx pauses, eyes wide for the briefest of moments before glancing over to the other. 

"I mean- I’ve been thinking about it lately, but it’s a hard name to place. I wanted to ask the others but-" 

"But they’d _know_?”

“Yeah." 

Part of her wonders if she should be insulted at the implications that it doesn’t matter if she knows, and another wonders if she should be touched, if it’s a show of trust. (She doubts it, but it’d be sweet.)

After a moment’s silence, Jinx speaks. 

"Its… it's  _my_  name." 

Terra stares at her as if she just made a huge mistake in asking Jinx in the first place, and part of Jinx thinks she did, but neither leave in a sudden hurry or anything.

Eventually Jinx smirks. "What sort of name is  _Tara_?” And she knows maybe it won’t work out as ideally, not right away- but she got Terra to laugh, even a bit. So maybe that’s okay. 


End file.
